


Case of the "Broken Glasses"

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [42]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Contacts, Glasses, Jealous behavior, Jealousy, M/M, Maybe Shirou did it on purpose, Slight Possessiveness, or maybe he didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou shows up without his glasses and leaves others noticing.  Especially Yonekuni, who doesn't like the fact that there are others that are noticing Shirou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Case of the "Broken Glasses"

If one of the girls he was friends with were asked if Yonekuni was a jealous person, the most likely respond he’d or rather, they’d give would be “No, Yonekuni-kun is laid back. Never one to get his hackles raised.” And that was the truth. He lived his life as calm as could be, didn’t get upset if any of the girls he was seeing turned to someone else. Gently dumping him for someone else, not that it happened very often or rather, rarely happened. And if it did happen, he wouldn’t be upset, it wasn’t like he had invested emotionally into the relationship. Almost as if the girl was a replacement, a stand in for the one he first fell for.

That was why when Shirou showed up to school one day, it took him a minute or two to notice the difference in the male. And when he did notice what was wrong, it took him less to feel the emotion that came with noticing Shirou, an emotion that welled up in his chest when he caught sight of those who noticed the wolf. Gray eyes uncumbered by by glasses, a brief thought in the back of his mind wondered where they’d gone all the while noticing the way the heavyweight’s eyes seemed brighter.

Staring down at his text book during class, barely paying attention to the lesson, so focused on keeping his attention away from Shirou. The curious glances the male shot him, feeling each one as though the look’s were caresses on his skin. Cursing silently, damning the way his body reacted to the feeling, chancing a look up and though the male’s attention was focused on the lesson, he did see the curious looks from fellow classmates. The questions on their faces, along with intent and hints of want. Desire.

There was nothing he could do at the moment, not in the middle of class without giving anything away. He was sure that his scent was still strong on the male’s skin, though he knew that he wouldn’t mind reinforcing his scent brand on the wolf. Lost in his thoughts of pinning the male to a wall. or maybe on the bed, he wouldn’t mind doing it on the floor.

It was the faint hand on his arm, pulling him from such fantasies that he’ll never admit. Focusing on the wolf’s worried look, he had to turn away from such a gaze, catching sight of a well known lightweight approaching Shirou from behind. The sound out of his chest surprised him, a warning sound that half the wolf cocking his head, almost in a amusing way that dogs do naturally. He didn’t bother cutting back the sound, content on letting it die slowly, watching the lightweight dog blanch and quickly back track. he couldn’t stop the sneer curling at his lips, catching the tail that curled behind the male.

‘Serves the bastard right,’ he thought to himself with a snort.

But as he chased away the male, he didn’t know that another, a girl that sat just a few feet away from them, approached Shirou, laying her hand on Shirou’s shoulder and whispered into his lover’s ear. Turning at narrowing his eyes, watching the bitch smile smugly before slipping the wolf a slip of paper. With the mouthed words “call me”, the girl returned to her seat.

Before Shirou could speak, well, he didn’t give the male a chance. Snatching the paper out of his hand and leaned in, shooting her a triumphant look at the dirty look she sent him.

“You won’t be calling her,” he murmured quietly to Shirou, “where are your glasses?”

Asking the question that had been bugging him since he first saw the male this morning. As close as he was to Shirou, watching the movement as Shirou licked his lips. His eyes followed, watching and wanting to trace the seam of the male’s lips with his fingers. His mouth and tongue.

“Broke,” words slipped from the canine’s lips, “I mean they-, it’s broken. I accidentally broke my glasses.” He was about to ask how Shirou broke his glasses, knowing that the male was careful to treat them, always folding the arms and setting the spectacles off to the side. But when he saw the dark flush creep on Shirou’s cheeks, a color that would normally be reserved for embarrassment, he could only imagine, only think of how the male broke them.

Feeling his own face heat up at the thoughts that plagued him, he shook his head and stood, indicating to Shirou that he should follow. Those that paused to stare at the wolf were shooed away with a look and a hint of teeth as his lip curled up and the smart ones, well, the few that there were, seemed to steer clear them. Giving them the space that they needed. The walk that he had taken many times to the cafeteria seemed to be longer than usually, at least, that was what his mind told him as he did what any male did while his escorting his “female” anywhere. Almost as if he was parading around his bitch, like Kunimasa did with Noririn, showing the world who the returner to ancestry belonged to. He didn’t tell Shirou what he was doing, wasn’t keen on the idea of the male knowing what he was doing, preventing others, male and female, from moving in on his territory.

The minute he found them a seat, a booth really, Shirou was off, leaving him behind to narrow his eyes at his boyfriend’s back. Didn’t Shirou realize that others had taken notice of him? His chosen partner was bright when it came to books and studying, but when it came to himself and others, the wolf had no clue. Shaking his head, it wouldn’t be good to get lost in his thoughts while others started to pay attention. Not caring for the looks and the way others were turning to Shirou now that he wasn’t wearing his glasses. The slight ache in his chest grew, reminding him of how he treated the male, before finding out what Shirou actually was. And the fact that the canine was his first love, swallowing despite his dry mouth, he wouldn’t tell the canine about the guilt he felt at the treatment. He wasn’t one to feel guilty about treating someone a certain way, in his mind, it was justified. So it took him a while to actually understand the emotion that was plaguing him.

Drumming his fingers on the table, glancing at his watch and just as he was about to push himself out of his seat to go after the male, the one of his thoughts returned, tray in his hands. Gray eyes that would always search his out avoided his, looking at the tray and then the table before taking a seat across from him.

Cheeks that had slowly started to lose their color during the walk from the classroom to the cafeteria flared up again, something that he didn’t cause and he could see the embarrassment in Shirou’s face. And once again, a slip of paper drew his attention. Only this time, it wasn’t just one slip of paper that laid on the tray, it was several, at least three with names and numbers as far as he could see.

“Again?” He asked, his voice low and gruff. The hesitant nod, a hand handing him the papers and before he could take them and crumble them up. Never glancing at the names as he shredded them. ”Who knew that all it took for this attention was for your glasses to break.” The corner of his lips curled in a smile, reveling in the disappointed groans.

Slowly eating lunch, h eyed Shirou’s neck like the predator that he was. Though he wasn’t interested in the blood that lay beneath the surface of the wolf’s skin. The nudge of a foot against his under the table, almost as if the male knew what he was thinking. Catching a small smile, Shirou voiced what he was about to ask.

“I’ll have my glasses back by the end of the week. Both the frames and the lenses broke.”

Swallowing back the groan of disappointment, he knew he couldn’t let Shirou go home after school. No, he’d have to come home with him, enforce the scent brand that should be already deep enough. But in his mind, it couldn’t be deep enough, never would be.

Immersed in his thoughts, he didn’t see the grin that curled at Shirou’s lips. The head in gray eyes and the grin that would normally be welcoming was now calculating.


End file.
